Skateboards with ice blades are well known. On such skateboards, the ice blades typically are either directly attached to the board of the skateboard or mounted on the truck axles of the truck assembly of the skateboard in replacement of the roller wheels. An example of an ice skateboard is found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,896,893. Other ice skateboards are described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,311,990,U.S. Pat. No. 4,114,913 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,194,753.
For such ice skateboards, the rigidity of the connection of the ice blades to the skate board depends on the used of one or more brackets that separate attach the ice blades to the skate board. This may result in a high stress being applied to the mountings when unequal pressures are applied to an outer ice blade. These high stresses are all focused on the individual mounting brackets of a particular blade.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved blade runner assembly for an ice skateboard that is made of an integral unitary mounting bracket and ice blades that may be fastened as a single unit to a skateboard to form a highly durable and reliable ice skateboard.